


ALONE

by wrenweasly



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, bunch o angst, kind of original character, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenweasly/pseuds/wrenweasly
Summary: we all know the story of percabeth in tartarus, but what if only one fell down?





	1. Beginning

Sometimes life feels like a rollercoaster. You go up, up, up and then you go plummeting upside down. Add some loops and go backwards and you have one terrifying, sometimes hurtful ride.  
This is exactly how annabeth felt, hanging onto Percy`s hand dangling inside the mouth like entrance to tartarus.   
The daughter of athena grabbed a ledge, trying to pull herself higher and maybe help percy pull them out. But all hope left that plan when the ledge crumbled when she leaned on it, only leaving a large rock in her hand.   
Percy was shouting something to Nico above, but Annabeth couldn't hear what. Above the casem she could her yelling and explosions. When she looked up she saw a red sports car pass over her head. She didn't know why but that scene must`ve done something to her because at that moment she felt a surge of energy.  
‘Ok,’ Annabeth thought, ‘new plan’  
She placed a leg on a ledge that looked sturdy and lifted up. Surprisingly the ledge carried her weight. Then she did that again, wincing when she switched to her bad ankle, until she could hear what percy was shouting.  
“Nico,” he was shouting, “promise you will meet us at the other side!”  
This shocked Annabeth so much she slipped off of the ledge and banged her head against it. Swaying, she thought about what she heard Percy saying. He was going to let go.  
Her first thought was that she could do it. With Percy by her side she could do anything. She knew almost no demigod has gotten to the other side of tartarus, but she knew they could do it.  
Then she realized something; Percy didn't deserve it. He went through so much, lost too many friends, and saw to many things for even her mind couldn't comprehend. If he went down there, his mind would surely break.  
Annabeth knew percy wouldn't let go on his own. He was way to stubborn. She clenched her hands, and realized she was still holding on to the rock. Something in her mind clicked.  
“Are you sure?” she knew Athena would say, “Percy`s the strongest demigod in this era. He can control water, has wit, and has a weapon. You don't even have your dagger with you. Its not very wise.”  
She knew all of this. She knew if she did this, she may never come back  
‘Screw it,’ her brain said ‘screw being wise. I`m doing this for Percy.’  
“Percy,” she croaked, “I'm really, really sorry about this.”  
“What are you-”  
Before Percy finished, Annabeth drove the rock into his wrist with her remaining strength. Percy howled with pain and let go.  
“I'll get out,” she yelled, “get to the other side! I love you!”   
With that, she tucked her curled up into a ball and prepared for the toughest adventure yet.  
-  
“NO!”  
Percy was in shock. Why would Annabeth do that? Of course she knew that she couldn`t survive tartarus alone without a weapon.  
In a fit of confusion and anger, he tried to jump in after her. But, of course Jason,-stupid, horrible, upstart blonde superman-saved his ass last minute. Percy thrashed and yelled, but he wouldn't let go.  
“Woah, dude,” Jason said when they got back to the argo 2, “what's up? Where the hell is Annabeth?.”  
“Let me go back!” percy yelled, “I need to go after her!”  
“Dude, what are you-” the color on Jason's face suddenly drained, he looked back at the way they came. “No, you don't mean…”  
“Let me go,” percy repeated, “she`ll die!’  
Percy ripped out of Jason`s grasp and tried to run off the Argo 2, but Jason grabbed his arm.  
“No,” the son of Zeus said, “Percy, no you're not going back there.”  
“AND WHY THE FUCK NOT?” Percy yelled  
“We don't need you dying,” Jason replied, his voice soft. “Annabeth's strong. Heck, she might be the best demigod here. She can handle it.”  
Percy glared at Jason, who stared back.  
“Percy, please,” Jason urged, “we can get her out faster if you`re here.”  
A pause.  
Percy ripped his arm from Jason's grasp and stormed into his cabin. Jason sighed, knowing that it's going to be one long trip to the doors of death.


	2. preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annabeth finds a new friend/ leo voices his concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter every monday

Nine days.  
Apparently, it takes nine days to fall into tartarus.  
Annabeth sighed (kind of with relief, kind of accepting her doom) when she saw a lake beneath her. Feeling a rush of energy, she got into the dive position that percy taught her and dove straight into the lake.  
The daughter of Athena immediately regretted it. In an instant she remembered Achron, the lake of sorrow was the first lake of tartarus. She tried to get out, but voices were already around her.  
“Worthless.”  
“You'll never get out of here.”  
“Join us.”  
The daughter of athena started to panic, feeling herself start to drown.Annabeth concentrated on the good things. She thought about sitting around the fire with Percy at camp half blood, eating marshmallows and singing songs. She thought about the times with Luke and Thalia. Those thoughts seemed to repeal her out of the lake.  
When she got out she curled up in a ball and focused on her breathing. Then she realized that the ground was actually glass that was cutting into her skin and quickly stood up.  
Annabeth looked around. There was almost nothing in front of here except for a huge cliff that went straight down. There was nothing on her left, but on her right was a skeleton. It was big and was laying down. On his front she could see a camp half blood t-shirt and necklace and on his back was a celestial bronze battle ax and a backpack.  
The daughter of athena walked over, wincing at the pain in her ankle. She picked up the battle ax. It was small but heavy, with a red handle with a blue stripe around the middle. She held it, noticing how it fit perfectly in her hand  
“Not what I`m use too,” Annabeth said to herself, “but it`ll work.”  
“‘It`ll work’?” a voice from the ax acclaimed, “It`ll work?! One: I`m a she, and two; I`ll more than just ‘work’ missy!”  
Annabeth would`ve screemed if A) she wasn't in a spon place for monsters and B) she haven't seen things weirder than a talking ax.  
“Oh!” Annabeth said slowly, “sorry, uh what's your name?”  
“I go by many names,” the ax said proudly (if an ax could say things proudly,) “decapitated, neck slicer, beast obliviator, but I like kate the most, so call me that.”  
“Ok…” Annabeth replied, “well, do you want to get out of this literal hell hole with me?”  
“Sure, why not,” Kate the ax said, “you can find my holster on the back of this coward here.”  
Annabeth knew there was a story there but didn't ask. Along with Kates holster she found some ambrosia, some food, and rope. She took the backpack and the holster, slung it over her shoulder and prepared for a long journey.  
She looked up at were she came from  
“Percy,” she muttered, “I`m coming.”  
And she started to climb down the cliff.  
-  
“Jason!”  
Jason shook out of his thoughts and looked around. It has been nine days since Annabeth had fallen into tartarus and Percy had barely came off of patrol duty. Something told Jason he`d stay there forever if the crew of argo 2 had not have convinced him to eat.  
“Jason!” Leo repeated, knocking on his skull, “anyone home?”  
“Yeah yeah,” he said, chuckling, “why have we stopped?”  
“Eh” leo replied, shrugging, “some meerkat wanted to speak with Hazel. Y`know, the usual stuff. Anyways I was gonna ask you about him.”  
Leo nodded over to percy, who was sulking at the other side of the Argo 2. His eyes were dark and clouded, like he hasn't slept in days, which he hasn't. His hair was covering his eyes and his arms were covered in scars wich he got from fighting monsters off. He was staring at his wrist, that had a puncture mark on it like someone stabbed him.  
“I'm scared for him, Jay” Leo continued, brow furrowed, “I`m scared he'll do something he'll regret.”  
“It's fine,” Jason lied, “we'll get Annabeth back and hopefully put the last few days behind”  
“We've never seen his full power,” Leo said, “Annabeth made sure of that. But since she's not here-”  
Leos worries were stopped suddenly by a harpy (who got just a little too close to the Argo 2) who exploded. Jason and Leo stared at Percy who glared back. Leo averted his eyes and stared at jason, with his mouth open. The son of zeus gulped.  
“It`ll be fine,” Jason said, his voice high. “It`ll probably be ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this tedious chapter, i just needed to set the stage


	3. DOWNSPIRAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth breaks down/percy has a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter every monday

Annabeth almost fell to her doom.  
She was halfway to the bottom, when she almost passed out. Her hand slipped and before she could act she was falling face forward. Panicked, she grabbed kate the ax and chopped into a ledge that she was close to falling into.   
She breathed out, sat down, and then tears pricked her eyes.  
“Oh no,” kate said, “no no no don't cry.”  
But she couldn't help it. She's gone through so much, but shes still just a kid. Her mind started crumbling, Annabeth didn't know what to do. She tried to speak but these were full on sobs. She thought about ending it all-  
“Tell me about Percy?”  
Kates voice snapped her out of whatever weird trance she was in. she looked at the ax in front of her.  
“What?” the daughter of athena asked, felling tears falling down her face.  
“Percy,” the ax repeated, “I heard you say that name before we started down. Who is he? A friend? An enemy?”  
“He's, he's my boyfriend.” Annabeth blushed, hoping that the ax doesn't notice, or cant see.  
“Aahhh,” If ax`s could smirk, annabeth knew she would be, “sooo, is he a mortal?”  
“Oh no,” annabeth said, grinning, “he`s a son of poseidon, the most powerful demigod in our generation, but he's also the dumbest. I call him seaweed brain.”  
Annabeth was sure she heard a snort, “so are you the brains and he's the brawn?”  
“Not exactly,” Annabeth continued, “I`m pretty strong myself, and he has his moments. Like one time, he was fighting a titan and brainwashed him. But he called him bob so I guess it had some idiocy.”  
Yep definitely a snort that time.  
“What about you?” Annabeth added, “any special, uh, weapons in your life?”  
Kate sighed, “I was going out with this sword named sumarbrander, but then I got stuck in this place, and I'm pretty sure he forgot about me.”  
“Oh,” Annabeth said, “I'm so sorry.”  
“Eh its alright,” Kate replied, “he was always dropping names. I was young and stupid, its alright.”  
Annabeth chuckled, wiped her eyes, and looked down.  
“Thanks,” she said  
”No problem,” kate replied, “I get it, this is hard. You needed some rest, anyways. Now, lets get back to climbing!”  
Annabeth slung Kate on her back and continued going down.  
\---  
Percy was sitting on his cabin floor when he heard something.  
“Percy.”  
He looked up. It was annabeth, staring at him looking pained.  
“Annabeth,” he breathed he tried to grab for her, but she disappeared, and appeared behind him.  
“Percy,” she repeated, “why did you do it percy? Why did you let go?”  
He ran at her again, she disappeared, and reappeared behind him again.  
“No,” Percy said, tears pricking his eyes, “no, I'm sorry.”  
“I'm so alone, Percy” annabeth said, disappearing, “I'm so scared.”  
“NO” percy yelled, sobbing  
“Percy…. Percy…”  
“PERCY!”  
The son of poseidon awoke from his nightmare. He sat up and realized he was crying. He looked around, and saw Hazel looking at him.  
“Are you ok, Percy?” she asked, looking scared.  
“Yeah,” he said “yeah I'm good.”  
“Alright,” Hazel replied, “well, breakfasts ready so..”  
Yeah. I'll be down in a minute”  
“Ok, well, if you need anything…”  
Hazel left, looking shaken. After she left, Percy curled up into a ball and cried, knowing these dreams aren`t going to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angsty bois (the chapters get longer I promise) (feedback appreciated/needed)


	4. FIRE AND POM POMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth runs into a little trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter every sunday (yeah I know this is technically coming out on Monday I couldn`t wait SO SUE ME)

After what felt like days and days of climbing and listening to Kates motivational speeches (“you can do this! If your mother Athena could create the olive tree, you can definitely climb down this very steep cliff!”) Annabeth's feet finally hit the glassy ground.  
Of course, she didn't come unscathed. She was beaten, bruised, and scraped. Her hands and feet were breathing. She was so tired, that when she finally got down she had to stop to catch her breath.  
“Remind me again,” kate said after a few second, “why we need this ‘lake of fire’?”  
“Because,” Annabeth replied, gasping for breath, “I need to drink from it to get use to tartarus`s atmosphere.”  
“Welp,” Kate said, “never argue with the logic of a daughter of athena.”  
The said daughter of athena thought that was an insult, but decided not to retaliate. Instead, she straightened up and kept walking.  
Tartarus was a strange place, not that that was a surprise. It was almost pitch black and the floor was glass. There were weird lumps Annabeth could only describe as pimples everywhere. On closer inspection she found that these ‘pimples’ were actually spawning monsters. After that, the daughter of athena decided to steer clear of those things.  
When she finally reached the lake of fire, she could barely breathe. She fell onto her knees, wincing at the pain, and scooped some liquid flame into her palms. It was burning hot as expected, and, when she gulped it down, it seared her throat.  
“Alright,” kate said, after annabeth drank the flame, “you drank fire, totally normal, so what now?”  
“Now,” Annabeth replied, standing up, “we find the doors of death.”  
“Do you actually have a plan?” kate asked.  
“Well…….”  
“I thought athena was all about brains and plans! Are we seriously walking around the most dangerous place ever with no plan?”  
“Yep.”  
Kate sighed and seemed to give up.  
“Oh come on,” Annabeth said, “I'll think of some-”  
Before she could finish that thought, however, a monster came out behind a rock and took a swing at her. Without thinking, the daughter of Athena reach for kate the ax and took a mighty swing. It cut the monster in half and it dissolved into dust. Annabeth could barely catch her breath because seconds after another monster came out from behind and another. Soon, there was at least a dozen monsters facing her. Drakons, hellhounds, everything you could think of was right there.  
And from the crowd, a familiar face made its way forward, annabeth's knife strapped to her side  
“Oh wow,” kelly said in her nauseating voice, “how amazing it is to see you!”  
Annabeth struggled, trying to escape, but a monster grabbed her by her ponytail and pinned her to a rock. She decided to stall and hope an idea would come to her.  
“I`m sorry,” she said, “I don`t remember you. Who are you again?”  
That caught Kelly off guard. She glared at Annabeth.  
“Oh we have never met in person,”Kelly replied, gritting her teeth, “but I know all about you!”  
Kelly advanced towards Annabeth, making the ladder very uncomfortable as she tried to think.  
“You know,” Kelly continued, coming ever closer “I always thought of my revenge on Percy being me just cutting off his head. But you being here is even better! I`ll kill you here, and Percy won`t know it until that idiot finds out years later! Oh, I can't wait to get out of here so I can see the surprise on his face!”  
That, for Annabeth, was the final straw. With no hesitation she grabbed kate and cut off her ponytail. She cut the monster that was holding her in two, exploding it into dust. Then she spun around to find Kelly, but Kelly struck first. She grabbed Annabeth by her wrists and pinned her once again to the wall.  
“My my,” kelly said sneering, “have a lot of fight in us, don't we?”  
Kelly raised Annabeth's knife and put it to Annabeth's throat.  
“Don`t worry,” she continued, “this will be quick and-”  
Before Kelly could tell Annabeth what it would be, however, a large what looked like a spear tip jabbed in her stomach, and she dissolved into dust.   
Annabeth looked up and gasped.  
In front of her was a titan, with einstein hair and stubble on his chin. He was wearing a janitor uniform and was holding what looked like a broom with a point at the top.  
“Bad monsters,” the titan muttered, “always making messes for Bob to clean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was just me setting up rants for how much I love short hair Annabeth and just bob


	5. GROWING DREAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leos worried and tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter every monday

Leo was worried. Well, actually that's an understatement. Leo felt a whole lot of emotions. Sad, concerned, fearful, but worried was definitely at the top.  
Annabeth in Tartarus made a lot of problems. She was the only one who, other then Leo, knew how to fly the ship. Without her, Leo feared what would happened if he was captured or, to think of the worst, died. No one else knew how to fly the ship. How would they get around?  
Annabeth being gone also meant that leo was the only big design nerd on the ship. Before she fell, her and Leo would always geek out about monuments they`ve seen, things they want to build, and they would also come to each other if they needed help on anything. But without her on board, leo had to nerd out in silence, and that was almost unbearable.  
But one of the worst things is: Annabeth calmed Percy. She kept him grounded, made sure he didn't fly off the handle, and didn't let him use all he had in him. Leo had seen percy angry once, and it was when Leo attacked the romans. Sure, he was possessed, but Percy still had fire in his eyes. The only reason he didn't strangle leo was because Annabeth calmed him down. But now…  
Leo shook his head. He knew Percy would not harm any of the seven on purpose. But just to make sure leo decided to pay Percy a little visit just to see if he needed anything. So Leo made his way slowly to Percy's cabin. He passed the stables and winced, thinking about when percy and Annabeth was found sleeping in it. Leo thought about making some sort of screen that covered it. Every time he passed it someone was crying while looking at it. Usually coach Hedge.  
While thinking about this, Leo ran into Frank. As in he was looking to the side and bumped into something that turned out to be Frank. As Leo looked up at him, he realised he looked different.  
“Dude,” he said, “when did you un-pandafy?”  
Frank glared at him, but Leo could see a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
“Eh,” Frank shrugged, “did somethings to help nico and Hazel. Had to get a snake.”  
“Okay…” Leo said, raising an eyebrow. “So what are you doing here?”  
Frank shrugged again, “taking a walk. Trying to forget about…. You know. You?”  
“Going to see the fish,” Leo answered “seeing if he's ok, if he needs anything, that sorta thing.”  
“Can I come?” Frank asked, “I feel like I should be doing something.”  
“Sure,” Leo said, “wait… does this mean I need a new nickname for you, now that you de-pandad.”  
Frank just rolled his eyes and started towards Percy`s room.  
When they got to the outside of Percy`s room, Leo immediately knew something was up. Leo had the weird ability to read the mood of the room, and even though he wasn't in percy`s he knew percy was in a mood. he dreaded going in, but he knew he had to. So he turned the doorknob and he and Frank entered.  
Immediately Leos suspicions were answered. Percy was sitting in the corner on his room, wearing a blue hoodie with the hood over his head, concealing his head. Leo couldn't see his face but he knew something was up.  
“Hey percy,” Leo said slowly, “you alright?”  
“I'm fine.” Percy said, not facing them. “Get out.”  
Leo looked at frank, who shook his head. The son of hephaestus tried again.  
“You sure?” he said, aware he was basically poking a giant with a stick, “do you need anything?”  
“No” Percy said, raising his voice. “I said leave!”  
“Percy,” Frank spoke up, “its fine to ask for help. We`re all here for-”  
Suddenly, Leo felt himself fly out of the room. It was an odd feeling, but he knew he was being dragged by his saliva and the liquid in his body. He and Frank slammed against the wall. Leo looked up to see Percy standing up in his room, his hand outstretched. He had huge bags under his eyes, tear streaks on his cheeks, and a murderous look.  
“I SAID GET OUT!” Percy said, his voice booming.  
The door slammed shut, and Leo looked at frank. The son of mars looked pale.  
Leo gulped, this is worse than he feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this projects bigger then I thought


	6. Bob and Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth gets steak and learns about her ax friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter every monday

“I liked you better with long hair,” Kate whispered.  
“Shut up,” Annabeth whispered back.  
Bob the titan loomed over them, searching them.  
“Where`s Percy?” he asked, tilting his head.  
“W-what?” Annabeth replied.  
“Interesting…” Bob said, looking lost in thought for a second, “who said Bobs name?”  
“Th-that would be me” Annabeth stuttered, gripping Kates handle preparing to swing.  
“So you know Percy?”  
“Uh… yes?”  
Bob smiled so large the daughter of Athena thought his face would crack.  
“Percy is my friend,” he said excitedly, “are you my friend too?”  
Annabeth felt her heart twist at the mention of percy, but she kept smiling.  
“Of course!” Annabeth said, faking happiness to not frighten Bob. “We`re trying to get out of Tartarus, Bob. can you help us.”  
Bob beamed, “Yes! Yes Bob can help you! But first let's get some shelter!”  
And with that Bob turned and started walking, gesturing for Annabeth and Kate to follow.   
They trudged along the horrible terrain of Tartarus, stopping only for Annabeth to drink liquid flame. As they walked, the daughter of athena saw many respawning monsters, and drew Kate for protection.   
They walked many hours until they came upon what looked like a huge statue. Upon further inspection Annabeth noticed it was a statue of hermes. It must’ve fallen into the pit.  
They came closer to the statue, and Annabeth found something even more interesting. There on hermes foot was half a steak, a packet of m&ms, a slice of pizza, and many other foods. The daughter of athena quickly realized that this must be offerings from camp half blood.  
“Bob likes m&ms,” the titan muttered.  
Annabeth left the packet to Bob and dived into the steak. It felt like days since she had ate and she was starving. After stuffing their face, Bob immediately curled up at the statue’s feet and fell asleep instantly, so Annabeth took watch. She went over and sat next to Kate.  
“Forgot what food smelt like,” the ax said, “wish I could still eat.”  
This took Annabeth by surprise, and she stared at her friend.  
“You could eat?” she asked, and Kate snorted.  
“Yeah,” she replied like it was obvious. “What? Did you think I was born an ax? I don’t think that’s how birth works beth.”  
“But how did you become an ax?” Annabeth asked, Kate snarted.  
“Asking the obvious questions again, ey?” the ax said, “grab my handle.”  
Annabeth did, and the world went black.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Annabeth saw A girl on the hill of camp half blood. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, and she was wearing a red dress with a blue stripe. She was tall and thin, and she was staring at a flower. suddenly , a voice rang out  
“Hey, Kate!”  
Annabeth turned to look at who was calling. It was a boy, and he looked like a strange mix of Percy and leo. He had sea green eyes, curly brown hair, and smooth dark skin. He looked rather short, but he was muscley had he had a certain look in his eyes that made Annabeth think that this was one guy you did not want to mess with.  
“Josh hey,” Kate replied, looking a lot happier then she did a few seconds ago, “hows it going?”  
“Pretty good,” he said, one week huh?”  
“Yeah, I’m still getting questions about it.”  
Josh raised his eyebrow, “really?”  
“Yeah,” kate answered, “one guy said `why do you even want to be a girl?` I responded with `why don’t you want to be a girl? They’re cute, they wear amazing clothes, and they kick ass.`”  
Josh laughed, “Yeah, you got a point. Anyways, hows changing the colors of random things?”  
“Dunno,” Kate responded, “how's your harry potter shit going?”  
Josh laughed harder at that.  
“Weirder then you think,” he said between laughs, “anyways, I was wondering if you want to do some training in the actual world.”  
“Isn’t that like, against the rules?” Kate asked  
“Oh yeah like you haven’t done it before.” Josh teased, “c’mon”  
They stood up, and the scene changed. The first thing Annabeth realized was the minotaur. As big and ugly since she last saw it. The next thing she realized is that it had swatted at kate, flinging her back and knocking her against the tree. Josh screamed and stabbed the minotaur in the back, causing it to burst into dust. Josh ran over to Kate. he checked her pulse and went white.  
“No,” he sobbed out, tears running down his face. “Please, no…”  
Suddenly something about Josh changed. His eyes turned blue and started to glow, and now he had a look of pure determination on his face. He lifted a hand and placed it on Kate's forehead. As Annabeth watched, a strange silver light came from Kate, and Josh took it into his hand. Then, very slowly, he turned and put it into a battle ax nearby.  
The light in josh's eyes faded, and he collapsed.  
Suddenly the ax called out, “Josh! Josh what happened.”  
But Josh couldn't speak. He stiffened, then fell over, the minotaurs weapon in his back.  
The scene changed again.  
Annabeth was sitting in a bar. She looked around and saw Kate in her ax form, in the holder of a guy. He had blonde wavy hair and striking blue eyes, he was muscular and at the moment he was bragging to a couple of females.   
“Yeah,” he said smugly, “I killed the minotaur and the gorgons. I’m going to tartarus next.”  
“Are you sure?” one of the girls asked, “isn’t that like, super dangerous?”  
“I’m the son of Zeus,” he replied smirking, “I’m a son of Zeus. there’s nothing I cant handle.”  
Another scene switch  
“I can't handle this.” the dude said.  
“Aim for the water you fuck!” Kate screamed.  
“But,” the guy replied, “I can’t swim! I can’t-”  
Crunch!   
Annabeth flinched and looked away, trying not to throw up. Next thing she knew she was sitting on the foot of the hermes statue. She wanted to say something to Kate, but her eyelind were heavy. Without planning, she passed out next to Bob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEK AHEAD HEADS UP!!!!!!! THE NEXT XHAPTER WILL BE KINDA GROSS, INNOCENT PEOPLE BEWARE!!!!!!!


	7. POWER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … (WARNING: VIOLENCE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapters every monday

Pipers mouth went dry as she watched khone whisk away Leo, her friend, away. She felt her teeth grind against each other as she stared at her enemy.  
“Where did he go?” Piper demanded, bringing out her dagger.  
Khone smirked, “a place he`ll never come back from. Not that anyone will miss-”  
Her words were drowned by a yell.  
“WHAT DID YOU DO?!”  
The voice seemed to ring in everyone's ears. Even khone flinched. Piper spun around to see percy. Except he didn’t LOOK like percy.  
His hair was so messy you could barely see his eyes. But in those brief flashes you could see his eyes, you wish you hadn’t. They looked like a hurricane, a tsunami any horrible storm you could think of was in his eyes. There where huge bags under those sea greens and at the moment he was staring at Khone with a murderous gaze. His clothes were tarnished and worn like he just went through hell. When he stepped the earth began to shake.  
Piper was wrong. He did look impressive, but not in the good way. Not in the way all the girls would flauwk him and men would ask for his autograph. No, he looked impressive in the way that you could tell he could mess shit up if he needed to.  
Even so, Khone smiled at him.  
“You don’t have to worry about that,” the witch said in such a charming way Piper almost relaxed, “he’s gone now. You don’t ca-”  
Khone was interrupted yet again, but this time by herself. She let out a huge echoing scream, and piper realized that smoke was coming from her eyes and her mouth.  
“DON’T TELL ME WHAT NOT TO CARE ABOUT!” percy thundered, “HE IS MY FRIEND!”  
Khone started to lose her voice, and like a light switching on in her brain, Pipier realized what percy was doing.  
He was boiling the water inside Khone.  
Piper was shaking and had to look away from the sight. She rushed over to Percy.  
“Perc,” she shouted, “Percy please, stop!”  
Even though she used charmspeak, percy didn’t listen. Instead she shoved Piper aside and glared deeper at khone.  
Piper curled up and closed her eyes, not daring to look. All she hers was the ocean rumbling around them.  
A few minutes later, she heard a voice.  
“You can open your eyes now.”  
Piper looked up and saw percy leave. She looked at where Khone was standing.  
All that was left was a shriveled sack of skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about such a small chapter writers block hit


	8. planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tartarus group plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knew chapter every monday

“We need a plan.”  
That was the first thing out of Annabeth's mouth after stuffing herself for breakfast. Bob looked up at her, his mouth full of M&M’s  
“Finally,” Kate snorted, “I was just about to question if you’re really athena's daughter. Also, my friend, short hair does not suit you.”  
Annabeth just rolled her eyes at that statement. She still didn't know what to kate now that she knew what happened, but the axes tone told her to drop it, so naturally they haven’t talked about it yet.  
“We’ve got to get more numbers,” Annabeth continued. “Monsters are easy to defeat on their own but in pacts? Way harder. The only way to destroy them is if we have a sort of “gang war””  
Bob swallowed his M&M’s and looked thoughtfully up at the Hermes statue. He was thinking hard, Annabeth could almost hear the gears turning. It was a few seconds until he jumped up and smiled.  
“I know!” he shouted, “Bob knows someone!”  
Annabeth hushed Bob, looking over her shoulder. She was afraid of attracting monster attention.  
“Ok,” she finally said after filling bobs mouth with M&M’s. “So that's, uh, figured out. Now we need strategy.”  
“”How can we strategies a battle when we don't even know who were getting,” Kate asked.  
“Good question,” Annabeth replied, “but that's not what I meant. Kate, what's vision like as an ax? Better or worse than a humans.”  
Kate snorted, “much better. I can see from basically all angles.”  
“Great,” Annabeth said, grinning wide, “then this is what we’ll do.”  
She picked up three glass shards of the ground and started arranging them on the statues foot.  
“While were walking around here,” Annabeth explained, “I’ll be at the front. I’m the one they want the most, so if they want to get me they’ll have a narrow path to do so.”  
As she said this, she placed the medium-sized glass shard on the foot, in front of the others  
“If I tweak Kates holster,” Annabeth continued, “I can make it so that it rests higher on my back. That way Kate can have full view of the land in front of, behind of, and to the side of us. Finally, Bob will be at the back. If a monster tries to sneak up on us, from behind, Kate can tell bob and he can easily, uh, sweep up the monster.”  
“Bob likes to sweep!” bob said  
“I’ll need some time to adjust the holster,” Annabeth continued, “but when we’re done, we’ll go see bobs friend. Everyone on the same page.”  
Bob nodded excitedly and Kate made a noise of agreement.  
“Great. Then I'd better get to work”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. I hate writers block

**Author's Note:**

> so this is hopefully gonna be a weekly series that I`ll post every Monday (feedback appreciated)


End file.
